


Lazy, cozy, horny

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no cuddle just porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Руки Роллинза охуительно смотрелись в тактических перчатках с обрезанными пальцами. Или измазанными в крови. Или чистыми – и с уродливыми, будто на воскресном блошином рынке найденными, перстнями, которые Роллинз так любил носить, когда можно было расслабиться и забыть обо всей мозгоебной игре на две стороны.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 9





	Lazy, cozy, horny

Сквозь полудрёму прорвался тихий скрип открывающейся двери. Нехотя приоткрыв глаза, Рамлоу сквозь ресницы наблюдал, как к нему приближается залитый мягким утренним светом, размытый силуэт.  
Затем матрас с другой стороны кровати примялся под чужим весом, и Рамлоу, зевнув в подушку, повернул голову.  
– Привет.  
Роллинз, ещё более ранняя пташка, чем он, хмыкнул в ответ. Он лежал на боку, подперев голову, и выглядел отвратительно бодрым – уже наверняка успел сходить на пробежку. Ещё влажные после душа волосы падали на лоб, и Рамлоу на пару секунд залип, наблюдая, как медленно ползет по его загорелой шее капля воды.   
– Ты не заболел? Уже девять утра.  
Моргнув, Рамлоу отвел взгляд от капли, успевшей добраться до ямки между ключицами, и вновь зевнул. Потом лениво перекатился по кровати, дернул запутавшейся в простыне ногой, потянулся всем телом, выгнувшись в спине и закинув руки за голову, и лишь после этого ответил:  
– Я знаю. Но у нас отгул, так что…   
Он зажмурился и снова потянулся, наслаждаясь ощущением отдохнувшего, почти нигде не болящего тела – это было охуительно.   
Вдвойне охуительно было почувствовать, как на грудь ложится теплая ладонь и, чуть щекоча кончиками пальцев кожу, скользит дальше, к животу.  
Не открывая глаз, Рамлоу слегка повернулся, сильней подставляясь под прикосновение. И довольно пробормотал:  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Ответ он и так знал, просто ему хотелось услышать это от Роллинза.  
– Делаю твоё ленивое утро ещё лучше.  
С тем, что утро ленивое, Рамлоу мог бы поспорить: даже отгул не был поводом пропускать пробежку и воркаут, пусть даже они сдвигаются дальше по расписанию, но… ему было лень.   
Вместо этого он слегка приподнял бедра, когда ладонь Роллинза оттянула широкую резинку на его боксерах, и поерзал, помогая стянуть их. Возбуждения не было, но Рамлоу знал – это ненадолго.   
Сейчас Роллинз погладит его по низу живота, потом с силой сожмёт ладонь на внутренней стороне бедра, надавливая на белые полосы старых шрамов и наконец легонько проведет подушечками пальцев по его члену, дразня и пока просто намекая на скорое удовольствие.  
Облизнув кончиком языка верхнюю губу, Рамлоу вновь шевельнулся, чтобы придвинуться вплотную к Роллинзу, но тот отрывисто проговорил:  
– Не шевелись.  
– Обожаю, когда ты такой, – сцепив ладони закинутых за голову рук, Рамлоу послушно замер. И нетерпеливо приподнял бедра, слегка качнув ими из стороны в сторону.  
Но охуительно теплая и нежная – пока что – ладонь исчезла, и прежде, чем он успел недовольно заворчать, Роллинз надавил кончиками пальцев ему на губы, оттянув нижнюю и заставляя сильней приоткрыть рот.   
– Оближи.  
От этой короткой команды сердце пропустило пару ударов.  
Он обожал пальцы Роллинза.   
Длинные, с чуть шероховатой кожей на подушечках и аккуратными, короткими ногтями. Руки Роллинза охуительно смотрелись в тактических перчатках с обрезанными пальцами. Или измазанными в крови.   
Или чистыми – и с уродливыми, будто на воскресном блошином рынке найденными, перстнями, которые Роллинз так любил носить, когда можно было расслабиться и забыть обо всей мозгоебной игре на две стороны.  
Но охуительней всего они смотрелись в заднице Рамлоу – иногда они трахались так, что можно было повернуть голову и разглядеть всё в подробностях в отражении уродливого зеркала на стене – только ради этого он и не позволял Роллинзу его снять и выкинуть на помойку.   
А порой он приказывал Роллинзу подготовить себя – и от одного вида напряженной, заведенной за спину руки и длинных влажных от смазки пальцев, медленно двигающихся между подтянутых ягодиц, можно было кончить.  
– Обо мне думаешь, да?.. – Роллинз мягко протолкнул пальцы глубже ему в рот и прерывисто выдохнул, когда Рамлоу сжал губы ровно вокруг костяшек. А потом ещё раз, когда он начал облизывать пальцы – жадно, наощупь, так и не открывая глаз.  
Стояло у него уже так, что хотелось схватить вторую руку Роллинза и заставить его уже наконец-таки отдрочить ему, но вместо этого Рамлоу только крепче переплел ладони. И глухо застонал, нетерпеливо перебирая босыми ногами по скомканной простыне и шире раздвинув ноги.  
– Я бы мог смотреть на это вечно, – хрипло выдохнул Роллинз и наконец вытащил мокрые от слюны пальцы у него изо рта. И тут же обхватил ладонью член Рамлоу, жестко, почти грубо проходясь по всей длине, сжимая кольцо пальцев плотней у основания и – на охуительном контрасте – почти щекоча у головки.  
Он не был нежным и осторожным, двигал рукой торопливо – и Рамлоу это нравилось. Не удержавшись, он приоткрыл глаза и впился взглядом в лицо Роллинза: брови сведены к переносице, напряженный прищур, закушенный край нижней губы – на той стороне, где по подбородку тянется линия шрама.  
– Сильней, – коротко приказал он, хрипло зарычал, когда Роллинз подчинился, и уже не сказал – выдохнул, второй приказ. – Смотри на меня.  
Ему безумно нравился такой Роллинз: сосредоточенный, тяжело дышащий.   
С таким лицом он или трахался, или убивал, и от одной только мысли об этом вело ещё сильней.  
С глухим рычанием он толкнулся бедрами вверх, чувствуя смутное, неясное желание ещё чего-то – зубов, смыкающихся на горле, пережимающей дыхание ладони, ощущения чужого веса на себе, или…   
… или сжавшейся поверх его запястий второй руки Роллинза. Тот шевельнулся, слегка сменив позу, с силой вдавил запястья Рамлоу в матрас, задвигал ладонью по члену ещё быстрей в охуительном, неровном ритме.  
И лишь когда Рамлоу обмяк, тяжело дыша и наслаждаясь растекающимся по телу чувством опустошенного удовольствия, он отвел взгляд. И медленным, широким движением провел липкой ладонью по его животу.  
– Да твою мать…  
Рамлоу ощущение липкой спермы на коже не любил. Зато любил то, с каким выражением лица смотрит на него Роллинз в этот момент.  
– Теперь мне из-за тебя точно придется встать и дойти до душа.  
В ответ он услышал только короткий смешок. И сжалась на внутренней стороне бедра липкая ладонь, намекая, что в душ Рамлоу пойдёт явно не один.   
И не на пять минут.


End file.
